Slade's army
by Miniature-Fiyero
Summary: Slade is building up a team of villain teens to defeat the teen titans, what will happen? No longer accepting OC's for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I decided to make a Submit your OC story! Because I know many of them don't really end up happing and there aren't many if any Villain OC Stories! So here I am! Submit your Villain OC's to this story in the format below!

* * *

><p>Name: Austin GraysonWilson

Age: 11

Gender: Boy

Good or bad: Villain. (Well you have to be)

Family/Friends: Slade (Foster Father) Robin (older brother) John and Mary Grayson (dead)

Looks: Short bleach blond hair with bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. About 5 feet tall, and has a muscular frame

Powers- none

Costume- Almost exactly like Robins Apprentice uniform.

Personality- He is a quiet boy. he is very close to Slade. He can be very scarstic and is extremely blunt. he is serous for an 11 year old, but sometimes can act like a normal kid. He is stubborn and will never take no for an answer. He also doesn't know Robin is his brother.

History: When we was 3 he was diagnosed with Ernmel disease which is a disease that affects your immune system where you get sick extremely easily (so you are like practically almost always sick) When his parents died he was sent to a different foster home the Robin (Richard)because of his sickness. his foster father was Slade and he trained him to fight but no one knew.

Any Other Notes: his big Brothers Robin (Dick Grayson)

* * *

><p>I am going to accept 5 more OC's! I will post who got in and there ranking in a couple of days!<p> 


	2. Who got in

Hello everyone! This was an extremely hard dissection to make. And I'm not just saying that. And if picking out the Oc's wasn't hard enough I had to sort them! Yay! Anyway! I really want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for submitting your OC's I would have never guessed that I would get this kind of response.

Now I based my dissections on two major things.

uniqueness- In everything!

Personality- if I was sure I could write your OC's well.

Now I will not make you read any more of this and get right down to it.

**Leader (Besides Slade)-**

Inferno by Raven of Alaska.

**Second in command-**

Austin Grayson/Wilson by Miniature-Fiyero (I didn't want to make mine the leader but I thought second in command was fair.)

**Members of Slade's Army (in no order)**

Megara Luna Kingsleigh by Rune Kenstington

Willow Summers by scarlet mist

Britney Venezia by Your broski

Adrien Blackwell by Raimaru13

**Slades Assistant sort of? You will see what I have a in store:**

Alexa Thompson by wingedhero540

Okay guys! I'm really sorry if I didn't pick your OC! I know I said I was only going to use 5 but I got an idea for Slade Assistant and yeah. If I didn't pick your OC don't feel bad because I might use them later in the plot if I need to. Thanks again everyone and please leave a review or send me a PM if you want your character to have a love interest or a certain battle name (if you didn't put one) if not I'll just pick one! This is my last week of summer and I hope to get the chapter out by this Friday/Saturday! Bye!


	3. Prologue

Slade sat in his chair in front of the large television screens watching the titans, he had recently tapped into the Titan's surveillance system. His one eye narrowed behind his mask.

"Alexa!" a 15 year old girl came out of the hallway. She had shoulder length white hair, lightly tanned skin and a scar running across her face.

"Yes father?" She responded he blue eyes curious to what Slade had to say.

"Round up everyone, we are going to have a meeting." Alexa was confused at this request, they all didn't really have meeting, we more just did our own thing. But none the less she nodded and disappeared into the hall to get the others. Within minutes Five other teenagers came out. Slade stood up and faced the kids who all knew to line up in front of him.

"As you all know the titans have some how avoided falling under me for quite some time now." The teens all nodded. "Well today that changes. They have been able to avoid me, but they will not be able to avoid _us_."

"What are you trying to say?" Said a girl with Short spiky white hair.

"The titans are a team and must be defeated by a team, which will be made of all of you." The teens faces all lit up, finally they would come out of the shadows and be known to the world. "Inferno." A 17 year old boy with ruby red hair and orange eyes steeped forward. "You will be the leader of this team, I expect much of you."

"Thank you Slade." Inferno said and steeped back into the line.

"Austin." A boy with bleach blonde hair and green eyes steeped forward. He looked about 15.

"Yes father?"

"You will be second in command, a right hand to inferno, is that clear?" Austin nodded and steeped back. "For the rest of you, you will be on the team, except for Alexa." Alex steeped out of the line.

"Why wont I be on the team?" she asked obviously annoyed.

"I need you on surveillance and planning with me." Alexa now smiled and went back in line. "Your mission is simple. Rid the titans of our city. Dismissed." The teens left just as they entered.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just the prolouge, the chapters will be much longer then this, i just wanted to get this out. If your OC wasent directally involved in this prolough they defientally will be first chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Getting to know

The next day the teens woke up to a message on there nightstand saying to meet in the gym at eight in the morning, and sure enough at eight sharp they all walked into the gym to see slade standing there and lines up. A nicely shaped girl with mid length golden hair spoke up.

"Are we going out to fight the titans today?" She asked. Slade shook his head.

"No Britney, patience. The Titans have been a team for a while now, they know practically everything about each other. You must do the same." The teens in front of him nodded. "Now I want you all to do a little demonstration of your abilities for the rest of the team. Inferno, you will go first." Slade then stepped to the side and Inferno came up to where he was previously standing.

The five foot teen 17 year old boy shut his eyes and his body began rising in the air. His orange eyes then opened and fire came out of his hands looking almost like whips. He swung the fire around, but being careful to not hit his teammates in front of him. He then put his pale hands together and fire blasted out and hit the wall in a powerful blow. The teens all clapped and inferno returned to the ground and went back to stand in line with the others.

"Thank you inferno. Next Austin." Austin nodded and went to the front of his team mates. He immediately pulled out his nun- chucks and started swinging them around hitting one of the dummies near by. He threw them on the ground and took out his staff almost knocking off the dummies head. soon enough he dropped that and began a series of punches kicks and flips then ended with a bow to the rest of the team who clapped.

"Megara." A thirteen year old girl with think black curly hair and dark brown hair came up to the front. She raised her hands to the ceiling and created a powerful blot of lightning, hitting it. She then turned invisible then appeared on the other side of the room and created a force field around herself. Once she was done she quickly stood back in line with the others.

"Britney, your up." The seventeen year old with lightly tanned skin stood in front of her teammates. She moved her arms around her and the room became very cold as the wind was being shifted and was used to blow over the half alive dummy Austin previously attacked. Her arms stopped and she smiled at the team and went back in line. On the side slade was smirking behind his mask.

"Willow." The girl 14 year old girl went up and realized she had no water. Willow shrugged and pulled water out of the air turning it into ice-darts and hitting the already fallen dummy. She then turned it back in water and made a ball that hit the wall with a slapping sound.

"Lastly Adrien" Announced Slade from the side of the room. A boy pale with shoulder length black hair and looked about fifteen walked up to the front. He breathed in deeply then made an illusion of slade then made him move. When he finished that he looked around trying to figure our how to show that he could enter someone's mind. He spotted the youngest, Megara and kneeled down across from her. They locked eyes and then Adrien began to enter her mind.

"Get out of my head!" She yelled at him but he didn't let up. They stayed like that for some more seconds until slade put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Adrien." The green eyed boy then looked away from a nervous looking Megara. "That's good for today, go in you rooms and rest. Dismissed." As slade watched the teens leave he couldn't help but smile. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey yeah I know this chapters pretty short but it needed to happen, i promise next chapter we will get some more conversation and maybe some action ;) And i'm sory this took so long but i started school last week and yeah you know how the first week of school is :P<strong>

_**IMPORTANT!-**_

**As you all can see i'm not verry good with spelling and grammer! so if anyone wishes to be my beta-reader please PM me so i can improve the story :)**

**Till next time!**

**~Miniature-Fiyero**


End file.
